Magic and Crossbones: A Messed Up Mix
by Amiak
Summary: The world seems to come to a halt as the sound of air rushing in to fill the space that the two young magi had occupied only milliseconds ago fills the clearing. "Goodbye, Little Fairies." His voice, rich and smooth, jolts everything back into action. One Piece and Fairy Tail crossover (No pairings decided yet.)
1. Gone

Their backs were up against a wall, in all senses of the phrase. Behind them was a sheer cliff, a hundred metre drop onto a rocky outcrop with another enemy waiting (just in case they survived the fall) to finish them off if they jumped.

In front of them was a figure straight out of a nightmare – a dark, demonic aura seemed to surround the giant man. His stance was one of ease, his body language reflecting none of the massive power he had displayed but a few minutes ago as he towered over the battered forms of the two young magi and their pet cat.

He motions with a finger and the blue cat floats up until it hovers at his eye level, he stares at it intently only to lose interest almost immediately and with a flick of his wrist sends the Exceed careening off to the side – out of sight, out of mind.

He turns his attention back to the unconscious forms at his feet and a sadistic smirk slides onto his face. One of the magi, the one of the left – with the pink hair and the muffler – coughs up blood as he slowly comes to. His eyes open a crack and he stares up at the seemingly larger-than-life figure. His deadened limbs betray him when he tries to stand; all he achieves is the twitching of his left hand.

"W-Why?" Is all that the pink-haired teen can manage.

The satanic man narrows his eyes at the fire mage and his hand twitches, slamming the kid's head into the ground with an invisible wave of force and rendering him unconscious for the second time in less than ten minutes. He raises both arms, dark rune-like markings wrapping around his shoulders and continuing along toward his hands as he channels some demonic magic – similar to the type he blasted the two young guild members with earlier. He seems to reconsider something when the markings reach his forearms as he drops them and the building magic fades away.

His eyes take on an evil glint as he remembers a new type of magic that he had stumbled upon earlier that day – a form of magic that bends time and space, Reality Distortion Magic. He points a finger at the male and a spark of what looks like red lightning leaps across the gap between them, leaving a small black magic circle on his chest. He repeats this for the blonde woman, the other mage at his feet, before cracking his neck to either side and closing his eyes. Two large magic circles appear on his flat palms and grins again before taking a deep breath, opening his eyes and slamming his palms together with enough force to crush a boulder into dust.

***WHUMP***

The world seems to come to a halt as the sound of air rushing in to fill the space that the two young magi had occupied only milliseconds ago fills the clearing.

"Goodbye, Little Fairies." His voice, rich and smooth, jolts everything back into action.


	2. Arrival

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The high pitched scream rips through the tranquillity that had surrounded the Thousand Sunny ever since they had departed Piriodo Island after Z had given his life to allow them to escape from the Marines.

Now, given that all in the crew were used to such happenings by now, the only noteworthy reactions were their sniper, Usopp and their navigator, Nami, who was taking a sip of her freshly brewed cup of tea – she spat it all back out over the chef, Sanji. The poor guy looked like he was about to pass out from blood loss because he had just explosively expelled about eighty per cent of his life fluid from his nose at being covered in something that had once been inside his precious 'Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaan!'

Robin, their archaeologist, had previously been reading a book and pretending – very well might I add – to listen to her friend's rant (before the 'love cook' had arrived with the tea) about how their captain, Luffy, had caused her to spill ink all over one of her maps when he had come barging in, begging her to play tag with him, Usopp and Chopper. She looked over at the very familiar scene of their cook fawning over the voluptuous navigator and giggled in her peculiar way before standing up and suggesting they go see what caused their cute reindeer-man to scream like that. "I hope he hasn't had the skin flayed off of him by a sea-bandit." – Queue Nami and Sanji shudder.

All over the ship, the crew members had the same idea – well sort of. Zoro, who was bored with regular training and fighting with the shitty cook, hoped whoever made their doctor scream was someone strong enough to have an entertaining duel with – he headed up to the infirmary with a wicked smirk on his face.

Luffy's first thought was 'Chopper must have had some really bad meat for him to scream like that... Poor guy', his second thought was 'Chopper doesn't eat that much, maybe he'll let me have some of his mystery meat if he didn't finish it all.' And so with those two very intelligent, or so he liked to believe, thoughts he ran to the infirmary – drool hanging out of his mouth and occasionally dripping to the floor to leave a 'drool drop trail' as it were. 'Maybe if it's a really mystery meat, it can join our crew…'

Usopp and Franky were down below the deck in the 'Soldier Dock System', repairing the Mini Merry II when they heard Chopper cry out; Usopp's cowardly instincts took over and he immediately dived into the small boat and hid behind the giant cyborg. "Wh-What was that?" Franky looked down at his fearful friend and sweat-dropped a little bit before giving him a big grin and taking his trademark pose "Owe! That was our SUUUUUUPER doctor – we should probably go check on him." Usopp stares up at him blankly for a few seconds as he fear-addled brain has a hard time correlating that un-earthly howl with his furry friend… He nods absently, still trying to wrap his brain around it and the pair climb up the ladder and head to the doctor's humble abode.

Brook was composing music in the crow's-nest when he heard Chopper's scream – even though he doesn't have any ears to hear with. Yohohohohoho! He also made his way to the infirmary.

Jumping to the infirmary, we see that Luffy and Zoro got there first because even though they may have got lost along the way; they were still a lot closer than their other nakama. Now as strange as it may have been to see their furry, little doctor hiding the wrong way around on the outside of his door, it was even stranger when they looked inside and saw the charred ruins of what used to be the infirmary bed with two unfamiliar people laying on their backs side-by-side on top of it, small electrical discharges sparking off of them here and there.

At first glance, the two people, young by the looks of things, seems to just be sleeping, but if one looked hard enough you could see the cuts, bruises and dirt covering the pair – the pink haired one's open jacket was showing a massive, purple, plate sized bruise in the centre of his stomach. Zoro, as perceptive as he is, saw this and mentioned it to their little doctor – just as all the rest of the crew appeared.

After a lot of trouble, scenes including Chopper overreacting (but treating well) to their injuries, Usopp still cowering behind Franky, who in turn was pulling a SUUUUUPER pose as he watched Nami try to stop Sanji was noodle dancing around the other unconscious person – a stunningly beautiful, curvaceous blonde – while Luffy was yelling at him trying to get the chef to cook some meat because he was already bored with the new arrivals, Robin giggling behind her palm at the crew's antics and Zoro standing there looking uninterested and an extremely tall skeleton 'Yohohohohoho'-ing; The two were resting in their respective gender's quarters. The blonde woman was sleeping on Nami's bed while the pink haired guy was on an unused bunk in the men's room.

The rest of the day passed without incident – neither of the new arrivals woke up until that night. Nami was just getting ready to go to bed – she had to sleep with Robin (a thought which made their chef have a nose haemorrhage on the spot) – the nameless girl stirred and groggily opened her eyes… Or eye to be precise, the other one was glued shut with sleep, but because her body was so battered, she couldn't reach up to pick at it.

"W- *cough* Whe- *cough* Where am I?"


End file.
